Gohan dios de Madoka Magica
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: Gohan es llevado al mundo de Madoka Magica pero ahi ve una gema extraña que le dieron ganas de comer comiendosela asi esta se fusiona con su corazon


Gohan estaba peleando contra cell pero ahi le dice el androide 19 que se encargue del mundo que tanto amo y ahi la cabeza del androide 19 fue aplastada ya que cell dijo nunca debiste meterte en esto y ahi gohan estaba mirando a la cabeza destruida y luego de un rato Gohan escucha un disparo y ahi Grita de ira por que cell habia matado al androide asi pelearon hasta que cell habia regresado mas fuerte e iba hacer un Kamehameha solar y Gohan un Kamehameha padre e hijo asi Gohan gano desintegrando a cell super perfecto mientras que en Madoka Magica habia una chica de pelo rosado que hablaba con su madre y su padre quienes eran Junko Kaname y Tomohisa Kaname y la niña de cabello rosado se llamaba Madoka Magica y su hermano Tatsuya Kaname asi Junko fue a trabajar mientras que Madoka fue a su escuela que se llamaba Escuela Mitakihara mientras que con Gohan este estaba cayendo pero debajo de el habia un portal creandose asi tragando a Gohan sorprendiendo a todos ya que Gohan habia sido tragado pensando Gohan abriendo los ojos un poco para ver que la luz se iba poco a poco mientras que pensaba que este sera mi fin? Mientras que veia simple oscuridad pensando en sus amigos y su Padre e Madre pensando que esten bien mientras cerraba los ojos pero no supo que llegaba al final del portal mientras que se destransformaba asi llegando mientras que Madoka una amiga de ella llamada Miki y otra amiga de ella llamada Hitomi estaban caminando hasta su escuela pero Miki ve al cielo y se sorprende y asombra ya que habia algo en el cielo y ella dijo

Miki:oigan chicas miren eso, dijo hipnotizada por el portal o agujero que no sabia que era y la chicas miran hacia el cielo y ven un portal asi estas se dieron cuenta de que iba a escupir algo asi ellas vieronbque escupio algo y ahi todos escucharon un choque en el centro de su escuela asi todos fueron hasta alli y ahi vieron una cortina de humo asi los profesores les dijieron que se echaran hacia atras y ahi los profesores vieron que el humo se aclaraba para dejar ver un niño que estaba con heridas y llevaba una ropa extraña y ahi los profesores llamaron a una ambulancia pensando que no muriera mientras que Gohan estaba inconciente asi la ambulancia llego y se llevaron al chico mientras que el portal se cerraba mientras que Madoka pensaba que le habria ocurrido al chico mientras que pasaban unas cuatro horas este se estaba despertando asi miro alrededor y pregunto (con la voz de gohan en español imaginenselo)

Gohan:D-Donde estoy?, pregunto mientras que una enfenmera entraba a darle un baño y esta se sorprendio ya que se desperto despues de cuatro horas y esta llamo al doctor mientras que Gohan se sentaba en la cama y ahi llegaba el doctor mientras que Gohan miraba al doctor sonriendo mientras que el doctor le sonrio igualmente asi este le dijo

Doctor:oh veo que has despertado asi que como te llamas niño?, pregunto mientras que Gohan decia pensando que lugar sera este y que capital seria

Gohan:me llamo Son Gohan, dijo en un tono muy alegre mientras que preguntaba si sabia donde se encontraba y el doctor dijo en Mitakihara Japon y ahi Gohan penso que estaba en otra dimension asi que solo asintio y se levanto pero el doctor le dijo que deberia descanzar y este le dijo que ya estaba bien asi este se puso su ropa rota para mala suerte de el y camino hacia la calle y ahi camino hasta un callejon y este se fue volando hasta un bosque mientras que en dragon ball Vegeta le dijo a Krillin que buscara las esferas del dragon para mandarle al mocoso unas cuatro capsulas y Goku hablo diciendole que diganle que entrene mucho para ser mas fuerte que antes asi que buscaron las esferas con el radar del dragon asi llamandolo en la casa de bulma mientras que con Gohan pensaba en sus amigos de su dimension y mientras que en dragon ball Bulma le pidio a shen long si podia traer a gohan hasta ahi y el dragon dijo

Shen Long:no puedo ya que eso invadiria al dios de ahi solo puedo mandar cosas pequeñas como una capsula, dijo mientras que su primer deseo fue que le dieran un saco de semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas mientras que ponian el saco de semillas en una capsula junto con otras cinco para luego decir que su segundo deseo fue que le mandaran unos cien mil millones de dinero en esa dimension y su tercer deseo fue que le llevara esas seis capsulas y asi el dragon lo hizo diendo los deseos a Gohan mientras que este estaba pensando que hacer hasta que ve como cosas aparecian en el cielo ahi vio que habia un estuche de capsulas y este sonrio luego vio que aparecian cien millones de yenes (moneda japonesa) y ahi tomo la ultima capsula ya que habia una nota que decia que eran semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas y ahi apreto la capsula y la solto para luego aparecer una nube de humo y ahi se veian un saco de semillas del ermitaño sin nada pero cuando saco una otra habian aparecido asi que se la ato a su cintura y comio una ganando un zenkai un poco alto mientras queria iba a ir a una casa que salia se vende era bonita y muy lujosa así comprando la casa este compro muebles y los llevo a su casa mientras que de repente aparece adelante de el una joya realmente extraña y este la tomo y sintio que le daban ganas de comersela asi que abrio la boca y este la trago asi sintiendose un poco mas fuerte asi no dandole importancia pero lo que no sabia era que esa joya se estaba fusionando con el corazon de Gohan y ahi este fue a la escuela Mitakihara y este pidio a la secretaria si podia hablar con gohan y esta llamo al director para una reunion y ahi le dijo su nombre y esta le dijo por microfono que se llamaba Son Gohan y el director le dijo que pasara y ahi la secretaria mando a Gohan con el director mientras que Madoka y una chica llamada Homura Akemi y estas hablaban de Kyubey ya que Homura queria matar a Kyubey pero Madoka no asi que Miki aparecio y le lanzo un chorro de aire de un extintor mientras que gohan habia sido aceptado en esta escuela asi fue en la segundo año mientras que Gohan se iba sintio que su corazon le empezaba a doler ya que casi su transformacion de dios de ese mundo mientras que caminaba a casa con el dolor ya pasado y con una ropa que era de la escuela asi que suspiro mientras que iba a comer asi pasando un dia y este estaba llegando a la escuela mientras que llamaba a la sala y ahi una profesora sale diciendo si que necesitas?

Gohan:soy el chico nuevo ya que el director me dejo estar en segundo año, dijo mientras que la profesora se sorprendia y asentia mientras que cerraba y ahi la profesora dijo

Profesora:Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero asi que entra, dijo mientras que la clase miraba la puerta para esta abrirse y entrar dejando sorprendidos a todos pero mas a Homura,Miki,Hitomi y a Madoka ya que era el chico del portal pero menos homura sabia que habia salido de un portal asi que este se presento escribiendo Son Gohan en el pizarron mientras que hacia una reverencia diciendo

Gohan:Hola un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Son Gohan seamos amigos si?, pregunto mientras que sonreia calidamente mientras que Miki y Hitomi junto con Madoka se sonrojaban incluso Homura mientras que pasaron las horas y este fue a su casa mientras que cuatro chicas y un animal seguian a Gohan mientras que este se sentia raro pensando que su cuerpo se sentia debilitado asi de repente deja sacar un grito ya que su mente se llenaban de suplicas y reverencias a dios mientras que este sorprendio a la gente ya que se habia creado un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerlo pero de que pero ahi lo vieron se estaba convirtiendo en un laberinto de bruja y ahi Mami y Homura quienes tuvieron que hacerse en compañeras mientras que se juntaban con Miki y Madoka antes de seguir a Gohan ya que Kyubey dijo que ese chico se sentia muy extraño como si algo estuviera apunto de pasar y eso paso asi que fueron donde estaban las brujas que eran Charlotte,elly,Elsa Maria,Izabel y Roberta estaban arrodilladas ante el capullo que parpadeaba y asi sorprendieron a las cuatro chicas mientras que les daban hacer lo mismo asi que se arrodillaron no sabian porque mirando al capullo y este se ve que iba a eclosionar y ahi despues de un rato aparecen unas grietas en el capullo y ahi le sale luz de las grietas asi abriendose mientras que Gohan este salia mas alto y mas musculoso ademas tenia unas joyas en sus dedos mientras que este tenia una joya extraña y ahi les dijo en idioma bruja que se fueran y asi lo hicieron se fueron a esconderse mientras que Gohan miraba a las chicas y a Kyubey asi este sintiendose raro al ver que le miraban fijamente mientras que Gohan le dijo a las chicas

Gohan:hola Homura Akemi,Mami tomoe,Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki.

Fin de capitulo


End file.
